


That time Sherlock revealed an awkward truth

by PrezKoko



Category: Sherlock (TV), Wizards vs Aliens
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 10:39:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2188647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrezKoko/pseuds/PrezKoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In hindsight, John should not have introduced Sherlock to Michael Clarke and his family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That time Sherlock revealed an awkward truth

**Author's Note:**

> There are no Tom/Benny fanfics. So I wrote my own. (Where are you fandom?!?!?!)

In hindsight, John should have known better.

Their new client had presented a rather unusual case. Claiming bright yellow monsters in blue armour and rainbow fire. Sherlock had pounced on it immediately, commanding John to book them a hotel room forthwith.

The location had been in the same town as where John’s cousin lived. Being slightly pressured by the need to save money, John had asked his cousin if he and Sherlock could stay the night.

It was a bit cheeky to ask, considering John had not seen Michael for about ten years now. But the two of them had been close as children. At least, as close as children could get when they only saw each other at Christmas and weddings.

Thankfully, Michael was more than happy to have them over. John made sure to buy a nice bottle of wine at the train station.

In hindsight, John really should have known better than to introduce Sherlock to his extended family. He shouldn’t have thought how it’d be nice to see his cousin again. And definitely should not have considered such a route in saving money.

It started off pleasantly enough. Sherlock managed to politely keep his mouth shut when John introduced him to Michael and his family. He didn’t start telling Michael he’d already figured out how his wife had died, nor did he comment on how Michael’s mother-in-law was staying in the downstairs bathroom much longer than was strictly healthy.

It was only when Michael had headed upstairs to find the family album of the last wedding both he and John had attended, and they were left with the two teenagers, that it started going wrong.

"Are you really Sherlock Holmes?" Tom asked.

"Boy oh boy, I can't believe we're talking to the living genius!" the kid next to Tom said, practically bouncing on the spot.

Sherlock took one look at them. "Gay."

The two boys froze.

John sighed and ran a hand down his face. So much for polite.

Tom started to stalk towards Sherlock. A glare set on his features.

"Do you have something against gays?" He said, sounding highly insulted. "Because I'll have you know, Benny is the greatest guy you'll ever find."

"And in denial," Sherlock said.

"What?"

"Sherlock," John cut in, before everything could escalate and his cousin chase him out of the house.

“Come now, John. There’s so much unresolved sexual tension in the air here, you can cut through it with a knife.”

Both boys were frowning, and looking at Sherlock as if he’s just sprouted an extra head.

Tom’s friend was the first to recover. “We’re not,” he pointed between himself and Tom, “going out.”

“Yes I can see that,” Sherlock replied. “That’s why I said ‘unresolved’. Are all kids today so slow.”

That last part was muttered to John, but it was clear both the teenagers heard him.

“I think there’s been some confusion here,” Tom said, that frown still on his face. “Benny and I,” and here, Tom put an arm around his friend and pulled him close, “are just _friends_.”

Tom emphasised the word ‘friends’ with a little shake of Benny’s shoulder as Benny nodded in agreement.

John was starting to see what Sherlock means.

Sherlock looked about to go into his usual spiel of explanation. Thankfully, he caught John’s stern glare and miraculously curbed his usual monologue of how everything is extremely obvious. Unfortunately, he couldn’t seem to control one last comment.

“In denial,” a point at Tom, “and lying,” point at Benny. “Now if you’ll excuse us, John and Michael need to hurry up and finish their reminiscing so we can leave the house and solve a mystery.” With that, Sherlock swept out of the room.

“I’m really sorry about him,” John said to the two boys as he followed Sherlock.

They didn’t seem to hear him however, both looking deep in thought. Tom’s arm had slipped from Benny’s shoulders.

\---

They stood there in the kitchen for a while. Until Tom broke the awkward tension in the air.

“I’m straight,” he said.

“I thought you had no problems with homosexuality,” Benny replied.

“There isn’t a problem. But I’m straight.”

Benny sighed. “Well you know I’m gay. And Sherlock Holmes managed to see that in a second of meeting me. So you’ve got to wonder, why does he think you like guys?”

“He made a mistake.”

“This is Sherlock Holmes we’re talking about here, Tom,” Benny said. “He’s never wrong.”

A beat of silence.

“I’m straight,” Tom insisted.

“So it’s okay if I’m the one who’s gay. But when it’s you, being gay’s not acceptable?” Benny frowned, voice pitching high in his incredulity.

“It’s not about being gay!” Tom snapped.

“How is it not about being gay?”

“I just…” Tom broke off with a frustrated sigh. He walked several paces away, and slumped down onto the sofa. “It’s not that easy.”

After a second or two, Benny sat next to him.

“It wasn’t easy for me either you know.”

“You don’t understand. I’ve liked girls my whole life.” Tom said. “I _still_ like girls. It’s just...”

“It’s just what?” Benny prompted.

Tom lifted his head and looked Benny in the eyes. “You’re the greatest friend I’ve ever had. And...and the most important person in my life. I can’t imagine life without you. We’re the fearsome twosome. You’re friends with my family. We even fought a war together. I...” Tom looked away, biting his lips.

Benny shifted closer. “You what?” he asked.

Tom looked up again. “I don’t think I can ever feel this strongly for another person.”

They stared at each other for a bit, neither really knowing what to say. Tom swallowed nervously, worried that he’d freaked out his best friend. Which was stupid, considering his best friend liked guys himself.

“What about Lexi?” Benny asked.

Tom looked down again. “I liked her. I liked her a lot. To the point where we even had a child together.” He took a breath before catching Benny’s eyes again. “But she wasn’t you.”

Benny hesitated. Then reached forward and took Tom’s hand.

“You’re the most important person in my life too,” he said, earnestly. “To be honest…” now it was Benny’s turn to shy away. “To be honest, I’ve had a crush on you for a while now.”

Tom blinked.

“Say what?”

“I...didn’t think I had a chance. I mean, there was Katie, then Chloe, then Lexi. You were obviously straight. And I figured, it’d be fine for us to stay friends. But honestly?” Here Benny gave Tom a wry grin. “I was really jealous of them.”

“Oh...”

That hadn’t really been what Tom was expecting, but it warmed his heart to know Benny returned his feelings.

“So...would you freak out if I kissed you?”

Benny grinned, “It’d be like a dream come true actually.”

Tom rolled his eyes. “Benny, it’s not a dream. This is happening, right here, right now.” He murmured, leaning close and captured Benny’s lips in a kiss.

\---

When Sherlock and John returned that evening, Tom’s friend asked to talk to Sherlock alone.

John walked into the kitchen ahead of them and asked if Michael needed help with dinner.

Sherlock followed 5 minutes later, with the most befuddled look on his face. John wasn’t sure whether to laugh or start worrying.

“What happened?” he asked cautiously.

“He _thanked_ me,” Sherlock said. As if it was the most bizarre thing he’d ever heard. “Why would he thank me? I didn’t do anything. Unless you count passing the salt during lunch.”

John noted the way Tom and his friend kept sharing happy glances, and smiled to himself. Maybe introducing Sherlock to his extended family wasn’t such a bad idea after all.


End file.
